


Bombs on Monday.

by Aurigureyder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, F/M, Guess who's the therapist, It's JUST A STORY, M/M, No hating please, Not Canon Compliant, Not Wanda Friendly, Not-steve rogers friendly, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Why Did I Write This?, steve's a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurigureyder/pseuds/Aurigureyder
Summary: Never thought that something so tragic could ever happen to our paceful little perfect family.Tony takes the first step to recover after the fallout with his ex-husband.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Bombs on Monday.

"Mr. Stark?" A woman called out for that name. The man just stood up and follow her inside the room. "Good afternoon, mr. Stark. Take a sit so we can start".

Tony looked around the room in silence before sitting. 

"How are you today?" the psychologist asked with a soft smile on her red lips.

"I'm fine, thanks". He wasn't sure why had he agreed on doing this but now he couldn't go back.

"Tell me what brings you here".

"Well..." He spoke unsure. "My son begged me to do it. I haven't been great lately".

"Why's that?"

"My husband and I split up. My son thinks that divorce has been hard on me".

"Has it?"

"A little. He's been dealing with it a lot better than me".

"Sounds like a smart kid. How old is he?"

"He's fifteen".

"Tell me about your husband. When did you got divorce?"

"'Bout a year ago". Tony smiled sadly. He looked at his hands and then whispered. "Steve was my whole world... Being with him was like a drug".

"How did it all went down?" The lady asked. 

Tony stayed silent for a moment or two. He sighed and looked at her in the eye.

"I think we always were in a toxic dynamic..."

*

_Anthony Edward Stark was a successful man in almost every sense. The only thing that he didn't have was the same that he didn't care about: love. He thought it was a distraction since his last relationship wasn't really good. He loved Pepper, he trully did; and he was sure that she loved him too. However, love wasn't enough to hold them together. So they decided to break up in good terms instead of forcing something and end up hurt. They were still friends._

_He met Steve Rogers one nice Monday morning in mid July. If he were a believer of destiny or some bullshit like that, he would say they found each other. But he wasn't, so he just says it was pure coincidence._

_"I'm so sorry, mr. Stark". Said the tall, blonde, blue-eyed man before him as he cleaned the coffee out of his suit._

_"Don't worry". Stark ansered without looking at the other man. "I have bad luck"._

_"I'm sure many people wouldn't think so". The man smiled. "I'm Steve Rogers, nice to meet you, mr. Stark"._

_"No need to be so formal. You just smashed your coffe against my body, we're past that line". Tony joked. He was now looking at Steve, he was starstruck with the view._

_Tony felt like the world was somehow different now that he met Steve. Like they were meant for each other. He liked him instantly, he knew he had to have him in his life or he would die._

_Steve on the other side, although he had been nice to Tony, didn't felt the same at first_ _. He wasn't to blame, Tony had a reputation and that was the only thing Steve could see in him before getting to know him deeply._

_Maybe he stared at Steve way too much because the taller man acted a little bit awkward._

_"... So, mr. Stark I". He shook his head. "Have a nice day"._

_"Would you like to have a coffee with me sometime?" Tony smiled, he actually smiled. Not an I-have-to-smile-for-the-cameras smile. This one was genuine, tender and beautiful. That was the first thing Steve liked about Tony. "And again, just call me Tony, I don't really like the mr. Stark thingy, my dad was mr. Stark"._

_So they exchanged numbers._

_*_

_After that encounter, things changed for Tony. He seemed happier, even Pepper had noticed and she was thankful about it even though he was behaving like a teenager._

_It was something between funny and cringy to see. However, Rhodey and Pepper liked to see Tony so alive for the first time in years. They were both worried, though, they knew Tony was more fragile than he wanted to show._

_By that moment, Steve and Tony were texting each other on daily basis. Yet, they haven't had that coffee date Tony had promised. He didn't really felt sure of asking him again for it. But it didn't matter, it was Steve who took the first step. During their relationship it was usually Steve who took the iniciative, Tony usually followed. He was so attracted to Steve like bees are attracted to honey._

_Tony wasn't sure when things started to go wrong, he had thought about it a million times but he couldn't find the beginning, that's why he had reached to the idea that it had always been wrong._

_They started to formally have a relationship on a cold Monday night in December. Tony could still feel the breeze on his cheeks, the warm touch of Steve's hands on his waist as he pulled him closer on their first kiss. It was as if the whole world had stopped for a moment._

_Everything was perfect at the beginning. Beginnings always seem perfect. Steve fit quite well on Tony's world. His friends accepted him -no without warning him first about breaking Tony's heart-. Tony, on the other hand, felt like he wasn't enough for Steve._

_Steve's friends were usually rude to him when Steve wasn't looking -especially some woman named Wanda-, they didn't see past Tony Stark, the billionare's reputation. They all thought Tony was some kind of plague, they were unfair. Tony remained in silence and accepted every mean comment, every nasty look, every whisper, until he could resist no more later on their relationship._

_*_

"Why didn't you told him right away about that?" Asked the red-haired woman _._

"I thought that if I did that, he would have left me. I didn't want that... I didn't want him to leave his friends either, so I just...you know". He shook his head. "I somehow felt like I deserved it".

"Why did you feel that way?"

"Steve, I didn't want to lose him".

_*_

_"Tony? You know how late it is?" Of course Steve was angry at him. He wasn't sure if he could blame him for it. It was their first aniversary, but he was busy with his job so he arrived late to their dinner._

_"I'm sorry, love. I had a difficult day, I think Pepper got the worse part but still". He tried to reach out for him for a kiss but he just turned away his head. Tony sighed, he knew he had fucked up._

_"You show up late to our dinner and the only apologize I have to hear is 'a difficult day' and Pepper's name". Steve looked at him. "Tony if you are not going to take me seriously, then this is not going to work"._

_"Hang on a minute there". Tony felt already bad but he wasn't going to let someone manipulate him. "I called you to let you know I was having a big deal at work. I'm running a bussiness, Steve, I tried to be here at time but I couldn't let Pepper have all the work, she insisted that I have to go and stayed there solving-"_

_"Can you please stop talking about your ex?"_

_"You know what? This conversation isn't going anywhere, find me when you grow up a little". Tony didn't actually want to argue, he didn't want to left him either but he felt like it was stupid and he didn't want to say something he could regret after. So he left._

_One day was gone, then another, and then another. It was almost a week and he didn't have any news from Steve, he wasn't answering his texts or calls. He felt like he had fucked up badly, and it was somehow his fault. He had to apologize._

_That was another toxic trait on their relationship, Tony was always the one apologizing. Steve had all the back-up from his -Steve's- friends and media. Those blood-sucking bastards loved to talk shit about Tony but he didn't care about them._

_After that first real fight on their aniversary, they seemed to have worked out how to balance Tony's work and love life. Their fights after it were minor._

_*_

_Tony proposed to Steve on their second aniversary. He learned afterwards that Steve's friends had talked him into drop Tony._

_The beginning of their marriage was perfect because beginnings are always perfect. Tony tried to remember that._

_Things started to going down later. Steve had become possesive and jealous. He often doubted Tony's words. Tony believed that it was all because of that bitch-ass Wanda, she was always telling things to Steve. And he believed her before his own husband._

_One of the worst fights they had was because she had told Steve that she had seen Tony with another man being "too lovey-dovey"._

_"What the hell Tony?" Asked Steve when he saw him walking through the door. Tony was confused about that greeting so he just looked at him. "Answer me!"_

_"I'm sorry, what's all of this about?"_

_"Are you cheating on me?"_

_"Why would you think that?"_

_"So you are not going to deny it then". Tony laugh about that comment because he didn't know what the hell was going on on Steve's head._

_"You're joking, right?"_

_"Does it look like I am joking to you?"_

_"Yeah, it does. Where would you get such a stupid idea". Tony touched his chin as he were thinking. "Oh, let me guess Wanda has been lying to you again"._

_"She does not lie. She saw you". Steve answered, anger written all over his face._

_"Really?" Tony laughed harder because he was seriously amused with that childish actitude. "She need to go see a doctor"._

_What happened next felt like slow motion for Tony. Steve had punch him. Before Tony could process it, Steve tried to hug him. He was as shocked as Tony but he pushed him and got out. He wasn't going to cry in front of Steve._

_He returned home hours later, Steve was sleeping on the couch as he had fallen asleep while waiting for him._

_They didn't talk about it again._

_*_

"Did he got that agressive with you again?" Asked the psychologist.

"Yeah. He did". Tony looked at the floor with a sad smile. "Not right away after that. It was almost at the end of our relationship".

"Did he-?"

"Violented Peter?" Interrupted Tony. "No, he didn't. But I don't think he loved him". 

"When did you two decided to adopt him?"

"Two years after we got married".

_*_

_"Let's have a child". Tony said smiling. It was their marriage second aniversary._

_"You know that it's physical impossible for us to do that, we're both men". Steve looked at him, rising an eyebrow._

_"We could adopt". Tony was hopeful, he would like to have a son or daughter._

_"I don't know, Tony". Steve wasn't sure he wanted a kid. "Children make everything different. We have something nice. They are a lot of responsability and I am not sure if we are capable of taking it"._

_"Come on, Steve! There are thousand of kids who are abandoned and don't have the opportunity to have a good life. They suffer on the system. Do you know how many kids kill themselves just to be free? And if they don't, they end up on drugs and crime. Adopting would give a kid a better life"._

_"Didn't know you were so passionate about adopting". Steve laughed. Tony felt like he was laughing at him. But he was serious about adopting._

_"I've been talking to Pepper about a project I want to make". Tony talked when Steve stopped laughing. "I want to give schoolarships, try to make a difference. You know, I do think giving the opportunity for education would help many people. There are plenty of young talent out there without the resources"._

_"You are such a sunshine". Steve liked how passionate and stubborn Tony could be at times. "Okay then, let's adopt"._

_"Steve but let's have a big kid, not a baby"._

_"Why not a baby?"_

_"Because people choose babies over bigger kids. Those kids over five are the ones that people don't adopt and end up having bad lifes"._

_"You did a whole study just to convice me, didn't you?" Steve hugged Tony and then kiss his him. "Okay then, we should organize here a bit, see where is going to have his room, and you know adapt this house"._

_"YAY! I knew my man was going to say yes". Tony run through the room and came back with his arms full of files. "Let's get to it"._

_*_

_They talked about their adopting plans for a month before actually going to the system. They usually argued a lot during the process. When Steve decided that he did not really wanted a child, it was too late. They had already had a social worker on their house, making sure it was suitable for the kid._

_He was a ten-years old boy named Peter Parker, whose parents had died when he was a baby. Tony had fell in love with the kid the moment he had saw him. He was incredible smart and funny. Steve thought it was cute, he had not seen Tony that convinced of anything before but he was completely sure of wanting Peter on his life._

_The adoption was complete on a beautiful Monday morning on mid October._

_Tony and the kid connected like they were fated to be father and son. Steve tried to bond with Peter but it was difficult. It was as if the boy knew Steve wasn't very happy with him stealing Tony's time._

_Peter still was very respectful with him, though. Perhaps them both were trying to get alone just to make Tony happy._

_After the first year with them, Peter started calling them Dad and Papa. His bond with Steve was a lot better, they laughed and played more. But Steve still wasn't sure of really wanting him._

_"What do you mean you are not sure you want Peter?" Tony couldn't have been more shocked even if Steve had punched him again. Luckily, Peter was at school so he didn't listen to them fight. "It's been a year, Steve. A YEAR"._

_"I wasn't sure I wanted him before either". He said trying to sound calm._

_"This is unbelievable, Steve. We are the only family he knows". Tony was losing his temper and Steve felt replaced by a kid. "And now you are telling me that you want to kick him out? What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

_"Ever since he got here, you don't have time for me anymore. It's always Peter this, Peter that". Steve defended himself but in Tony's head he sounded selfish and stupid._

_"Because he is our son!"_

_"He is NOT, he's adopted!"._

_Tony gasped, and hide his head under his hands._

_"I can't believe what you just said"._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..."_

_"No, Steve. You did mean it". Tony took his keys and walked toward the door. "I'm going to pick up MY son"._

_*_

"How many times did you two have that argument?" If the psychologist was shocked, she did not show it.

"I think twice more". Tony answered. "The last time we had it, Peter heard it and tried to run away. That was when I asked for divorce".

"Was there any other reason that lead to it?"

"He was cheating on me".

_*_

_Of all Steve's friends, the only one Tony didn't know in person was a misterious guy whom Steve always talked about named Bucky, they were childhood friends but Bucky was not longer living on the States._

_When he returned to America, Steve was glowing with happiness, he inmediately introduced him to Tony and Peter._

_For how long did Steve cheat on him with this guy? Tony wasn't sure, he didn't want to know anyway. All he knew was that he caught them on a Monday afternoon in mid February._

_He had had the guts of fucking his so called childhood friend on their house. Tony was glad that Peter was at his friend's house when it happened._

_Tony didn't have to ask Bucky to leave when he found out, the guy somehow knew it was wrong and just left. Tony wasn't interested in him anyway because his husband was Steve. Bucky was free to fuck whoever he pleased and die if he wanted to._

_The argument started with the cheating, and ended up on Tony throwing everything he had on his chest. The fact that Steve's friends didn't respect him, how Steve had pushed away Tony's friends so he could almost never see Rhodey or Pepper without asking for permission or being called a whore. How stupid Wanda always tried to put dirt on him so Steve left him, and finally, Peter._

_When Steve told Tony that Peter was a mistake and that he hated him, Peter had just walked home. Tony turned to face his son, tears were running through his face. Peter run inmediately, Tony run after him._

_When the two came back to the house, Steve was waiting. He tried to hug them and ask for forgiveness but Tony took his son's hand and looked Steve in the eye._

_"I want the divorce, Steve"._

_"Tony, no..."_

_"Yes" He nodded. "That's what I want. Peter and I won't sleep here tonight. You'll be hearing from my lawyer soon, so please get out of my way"._

_"No"._

_"I said, get-out-of-my-way"._

_*_

"And that's it". Tony cleaned his tears. "That's everything".

"Did he do anything else?"

"Like trying to bring me back?" Asked Tony. "Yeah, many times. But he didn't pass past Rhodey or Pepper". 

"Well, indeed sounded like a toxic dynamic". The woman put her hand over Tony's. "Getting out of something like that is quite difficult. You've been brave and you are not alone. As your therapist I'm here, but you also have your son and your friends. Slowly, soon you'll get better". 

*

"Dad!" Peter was waiting for him outside the room. He rushed to hug his dad with his nice and childish smile. "How'd it go?"

"Thank you, kid". Tony smiled as well, patting his son's shoulder. "It was good. Now, let's go get some food, I'm starving". 

"You'll never know what a crazy day I had". Peter smiled wide, he felt proud of his father but he didn't want to push him into talking about his therapy, so he talked about school, his friends, and his day. Tony was happy to listen to every detail of how he and Ned almost blow the school up. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I imagined this while listening to Melanie Martinez and I have quite a like for drama. This was the result, I'm actually quite proud of what I got.


End file.
